The Spirit of Love
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Love can be the sweetest thing on earth but also the darkest. See how the Guardians meet the embodiment of Love during a little chase of Pitch. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„blah blah...", talking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey everyone this is a little Fanfic I wrote along with another one sometime last year extra for this years Valentine's Day. I hope you'll like it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guardian's sat in North's sledge as they shot over Rome.

"Where the heck is he?", Jack Frost growled as he looked around for their target.

"Shut it mate. I don't wanna know.", Easter groaned as he tried not to look over the edge.

"We have to find him kangaroo. Who knows what Pitch is up to this time.", Jack growled angry and threw the bunny a glare.

Bunny only growled but said nothing.

"Jack is right. We have to find Pitch before he can do anything.", North stated in his gruff Russian tone.

"HEY!", Jack exclaimed all of a sudden shocking the others.

"WHAT?", Bunny yelled unnerved.

"Why don't we ask this guy?", the winter spirit pointed downwards to the edge of the Colosseum.

They all looked down except for Bunny and searched for the one Jack pointed at. North found him first and gasped.

"Is that Love?", he muttered but the others heard him.

"That crazy Valentine guy? Forget it! Keep flying!", Bunny shivered as he remembered his last meeting with said spirit.

Sandy began to laugh at Easter because how afraid he was, not that anyone heard him.

"What's wrong with him?", Frost asked confused,

He had never meet the guy before. What could be so bad about him?

"Oh come on. He seems like a nice guy.", Jack laughed and jumped off the sledge much to Bunny's displeasure.

The teen floated down towards the Love spirit. The boy was just as tall his himself. He had shaggy white hair but glowing green eyes. He wore white skinny jeans with light red horizontal markings from the ankles to the knees. His shirt was equally skinny and white. Over it he wore a sleeveless light red jacket with a white heart on it's back. The white combat boots didn't really fit his whole attire but Jack shrugged it off. Over his back hung a dark red bow with a equally dark red quiver on his hip.

"Hey there.", the Winter spirit waved getting the others attention.

"Hey.", the Love teen smiled.

"My name is Jack Frost. Say I have a question, is that okay?", Jack asked happy.

"I'm Danny Phantom but call me Valentine and sure. Shoot.", Valentine laughed giddy freaking Jack a bit out.

"I'm a Guardian. So my friends and I are looking for Pitch Black. Have you seen him.", Frost asked.

"Pitch? Not really. He usually stays away from me because he can't stand me.", Danny sighed and hung his shoulders a bit depressed.

Jack looked at him worried.

_'Did I say something wrong?'_, he thought.

"Sorry but did you have anything else you want to know? I'm kinda busy. Today's Valentine's Day after all and I just finished my break.", Danny smiled as he stretched a bit.

"Ah no.. nothing. Thanks anyway.", Jack was ripped out of his thoughts through Danny's sudden change of topic.

"Okay.", his smile grew even more making him look like a certain grinning cat from a fairytale.

Danny walked past Frost but as he was beside him, Jack felt the teens aura change. From carefree and happy to cold and malicious.

"And tell Easter that he better stays in his burrow till I'm finished with my business.", he stated emotionless.

Just as sudden as the aura changed it turned back. Jack released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He only nodded and flew back to the other Guardian's. Danny in the meantime flew into town and began to spread the love to the people. As Jack returned to the sledge he was actually speechless for once.

"And how did it go?", Tooth asked as she had returned in the meantime.

"He is... strange...", the teen shivered.

"I told ya.", Bunny exclaimed angry going on the teens nerve quite a lot.

"HE also gave me a message for YOU kangaroo.", he growled making the bunny go silent in fear.

"He says that you should stay in your burrow till he finished his work for the year.", making them all shiver a bit.

"Danny never changes.", North tried to sound good natured but failed as he too shivered.

"What's so wrong with him anyway?", Jack asked confused but before anyone could answer a pained scream interrupted them.

"I guess we found Pitch and you your answer.", Tooth shivered like a leaf.

North turned his sledge towards the screams and they stopped over a market place. Nightmare sand was littered everywhere. But Pitch was nowhere to be seen till another scream came from an alley closely followed by a flying Bogeyman. The black clad spirit looked worse for the wear. He was beaten to a pulp.

"Please... Mercy.", Pitch begged as he crawled away.

Out of the alley stepped a evil looking Valentine. The white in his attire change to dark purple along with a malicious aura around him. His bow in hand a blue flaming arrow appeared.

"You disgraced Valentine's Day. You will PAY!", Danny yelled as he launched the flaming arrow at the downed spirit.

Luckily for him the teen missed by an inch.

"Tsk. You are lucky.", he growled before he turned to leave.

"Oh and Easter.", the teen shouted making said animal wince.

"I hope you take my advice and stay out of my way.", with that the evil aura vanished and Valentine began to skip away like a little schoolgirl on to much sugar while a certain spirit actually shrunk to real size of his kind.

"Oookkkayy... bipolar or what?", Jack asked unnerved.

"Let's just say he is very protective of his festival. Should you accidentally stumble on any decoration of him make a big circle around it. And NEVER try to help him in any way or prank him while he works or he will go ballistic on you.", North explained gruff as he tied the Nightmare spirit up and threw him over his shoulder.

Jack gulped at the thought of the Valentine spirit going ballistic. He didn't know what Pitch did but if he actually dared to mess with Valentine's work and this was his reaction, then he wouldn't prank the spirit at all cost.

"A true fighter of love huh?", North laughed breaking Jack's musing.

"I guess.", the teen shrugged looking back to where Danny had left and saw him floating away over the roofs.


End file.
